Gargantium Mine
|Source = Enchantment |Cell Furnace Compatible? = Yes |Effect Cap = Pulsar can only be used once per ore, or it will be destroyed like normal. |UpgradeCounter = -4 |Droprate = 1 ore/0.25 sec |Oresize = 1.8x1.8x1.8 |Orevalue = $10sx |BuyValue = Can't Buy |SellValue = Can't Sell |Original Submission Name = Destruction mine |Date Originally Published = 05/20/2018 |Theme = Red }} "A behemoth of a machine whose incredibly dense ores react strangely to pulsars." (CURRENT DESCRIPTION) "A behemoth of a machine whose legendary ores react strangely to pulsars." (OLD DESCRIPTION) Overview The Gargantium Mine is an Enchanted-tier mine that fits its name both physically and metaphorically. The item came out in the Gargantuan Update, the update name being borrowed from this largely-anticipated mine. It is one of the two initial Enchanted-tier items that came with the update, the other being Angel's Blessing. To even forge this dropper requires a heavy price. The item requires 5 Diamond Breech Loaders and Catalyzed Stars to craft, both of which are Reborn Fusions, meaning you have to have undergone The Ultimate Sacrifice to be able to obtain it. In addition, an Igneous Forge is required, which is only obtainable past life 1000 and isn't sacrifice proof. The Gargantium Mine also requires 3 Boomite Mines, 3 Saturated Catalyst upgraders, 3 Newtonium Excavators, and a hefty 1000 Shards of Life. It's also a very large item, which may slightly limit its usage. However, the high price and size is compensated through the ore value, which sits at an extremely high $10sx, the highest raw ore value in the game, along with a few other benefits listed below. A unique attribute to this dropper is that Pulsars upgrade its ore, rather than destroy them. The upgrade varies with different pulsars (with the exception of the Ore Nebula): * Ore Pulsar multiplies ores by x50 (Rare-tier shop item) * Ore Quasar multiplies ore value by x100 (Vintage-tier item) * Ore Supernova multiplies ore value by x5000 (Slipstream-tier item) Upgrading ores using a pulsar only works once, and using them twice will result in all Gargantium ores being destroyed. This can be overcome using a Tesla Resetter or The Ultimate Sacrifice/The Final Upgrader, however using the Ore Supernova after a resetting device will only apply its standard x500 upgrade, to avoid being too overpowered. Another benefit is that Gargantium ore initially has an upgrade count of -4, which means the mine can be used with a cell furnace even after its ore has gone through a few upgrades, creating a whopping sum of cash very quickly when combined with the ore's exceedingly high base value. Trivia * This was the first confirmed enchanted item in the game. * On the stream that Berezaa was creating the recipe and the GUI for this item, the Shards of Life price was originally going to be 300 but rose to 600. It is said that someone had commented that "600 Shards is too easy for this mine" and thus made the amount 1000 Shards of Life. * In a patch just after the Gargantuan Update, Berezaa buffed the Gargantium Mine's ores to have double the value (up to $10sx) and are much denser. The requirement was also changed to require 2 less Saturated Catalysts and Newtonium Excavators, now only requiring 3 of each instead of 5. This came at the cost of the Catalyzed Star and Diamond Breech Loader requirements going up by 2. * Due to its high cost, most players who obtain this item will be looping star items. And because of this item's high density ores being unable to be launched by cannon, players will not be able to benefit from Neutron Star's extra upgrader. They can still use the ore's size to touch the bottom of Morning Star and Neutron Star's main upgrader parts, however, like with Newtonium Excavator. * The high-density ores are also beneficial due to the fact that blaster explosions hardly move it, and their heaviness can allow them to be upgraded by the Ore Collider without being launched with great magnitude. * The Gargantium Mine's ores are too small to hit the Neutron Star consistently. However, with a setup you can make the ores hit the Neutron Star with a good chance to hit the upgrader. An Ore Collider must be used with fast enough conveyors for the ores to be launched far enough. * This mine's ore cannot go through the Nova Star, unless dropped directly above the upgrader. * An un-upgraded ore from this mine can unseal the weakened Crystal Shrine. * Combining this with the Thingamajig will give 12.5de per ore. * In the New Heights Update, the Gargantium Mine hitbox was changed to 12x10 units. However, the hitbox is broken on the side of the mine. ** The hitbox was later fixed in 19/11/2019. Category:Dropper Category:Enchanted Category:Summer Update 2018 Category:Large Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Miner's Haven Submission